The Cure
by Fantasy Finder
Summary: Di tengah El Alamein; beberapa entitas membutuhkan hal-hal kecil mulai dari potong rambut, sementara beberapa lagi merasa rindu rumah. Untungnya bisa diatasi dengan presensi masing-masing. [canon - germanyxfem!italy]


**The Cure**

(Germany, Fem!Italy)

Using Human-Name

Hetalia - Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

.

.

Kau baru menyadari kalau bukumu terlupakan ketika perempuan bersurai gelombang itu mengeluarkan desahan lewat bibirnya. Keadaan barak malam itu lebih sepi daripada biasanya hingga suara angin yang menyapu tanah berpasir bisa terdengar dengan jelas. Ya, sesekali memang ada kaki yang melangkah, tanda anak buahmu masih melakukan tugas mereka dengan baik, tapi setelah itu menghilang, meninggalkanmu dalam dimensi lain hanya demi mengamati yang tidak seharusnya diamati—untuk saat-saat ini, setidaknya.

Ia melebarkan kemejamu, tersenyum, terlihat puas dengan hasil jahitannya pada robekan di bagian lengan kanan. Kau segera berpura-pura kembali pada buku sebelum perempuan itu menoleh untuk melaporkan hasil karyanya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa memakainya lagi, Ludwig."

Barulah kau mengangkat kepala. Wajahnya meyambutmu dan kau tak habis pikir bagaimana dalam keadaannya yang sekarang—hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos kebesaran, celana tentara yang belum diganti dan kumal, plester di dahi, wajah yang lebih kotor, lebih kurus, dan rambut berantakan karena kelabang longgar di belakang kepalanya sudah mencuat kemana-mana—perempuan itu tetap menarik. Kau tak tahu kapan tepatnya kau menyadari perempuan di kursi sana berbeda dengan yang lainnya, namun ketika hal itu menyambarmu layaknya guntur, kau sudah terlambat untuk mundur.

"Ah, terima kasih," balasmu. Lalu bunyi buku ditutup dan digeser hingga pertengahan bantal.

Kau berdiri, menerima kemejamu, lalu menginspeksi hasil jahitannya. Sekitar setengah jam lalu ia masuk ke tenda pribadimu dengan alibi kesepian di miliknya sendiri, kemudian ia menemukan kemeja robekmu belum terlipat di gantungan baju dan, ya, menawarimu untuk menjahitkan. Dia tidak feminim, cenderung ceroboh dan tidak sabaran, jadi kau agak kaget ketika melihat bahwa … hasilnya rapi sekali. Lebih rapi daripada ekspektasi yang kau pasang.

Tapi memang apa yang kauharapkan? Bukankah perempuan itu personifikasi salah satu negara fesyen dunia sebelum perang-perang ini menutupi semuanya?

Ketika kemejamu kau sibak dari muka, rupanya bukan hanya kau yang sedang memperhatikan—dia juga. Objek pengamatannya adalah wajahmu. Kepalanya meneleng ke kiri, manik kokoanya menatap intens, dan alisnya berkerut samar. Kau merasa ada hangat yang menjalari wajahmu.

Dibesarkan oleh seseorang kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah membawa pulang wanita dan jarang bergaul dengan mereka membuatmu ikut kaku dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di hadapan lawan jenis. Apalagi perempuan macam dirinya.

Kau memalingkan wajah, kemudian berdeham pelan. Mengalihkan perhatian dengan menggantungkan kemeja di sandaran kursi lain. Dari ekor mata, kau tahu perempuan itu masih memperhatikan, membuatmu setengah risih, setengah malu, dan harus bertanya dengan vokal serak, "Kau—ah, ada masalah? Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

"Ya, ya, ada," jawabnya langsung. "Aku baru menyadari ini, tapi kapan terakhir kali kau bercukur dan memotong rambut?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan.

Kau tidak menyangka hal itu akan terlontar. Ya, kau sadar akan perubahan di fisikmu, tapi baru sekali ini ada orang lain yang peduli, kalaupun memang ada yang sadar juga.

Pertanyaannya terngiang. _Kapan?_

Dengan seluruh kejadian yang kau alami beberapa bulan terakhir, mulai dari mobilisasi cepat dari satu negara ke negara lain, pemantauan perang, kamp konsentrasi yang harus kau kunjungi demi memuaskan bosmu, pengaturan strategi, pengeboman di Düsseldorf, beberapa tentaramu yang semakin terdesak di Stalingrad, dan kini Arthur dan koloni-koloninya yang semakin bernafsu menghancurkanmu lewat pasukan udara di tengah El Alamein— _kapan terakhir kali kau bernapas?_ Terlalu banyak yang harus kauurus sehingga kini bercukur dan potong rambut bukan lagi prioritas.

Tapi kau tak berhak mengeluh, sebenarnya, sebab kaulah—dengan mandat dari orang yang berkuasa atas dirimu—yang memulai dan sungguh, kau yakin bukan kau saja yang seperti ini. Perempuan di hadapanmu juga. Dia juga sudah lama tidak bernapas, terlihat dari bobotnya yang mulai luruh. Dan selain itu, masih ada yang lain. Masih ada yang jauh lebih menderita.

Para tawanan perang. Keluarga korban. Rakyat sipil yang kelaparan…

Kau melarikan jari-jarimu di dagu. Kasar, kau sudah lama sadar, dan tiba-tiba merasa tak nyaman.

"Entahlah," jawabmu, melihat lawan bicaramu masih menunggu jawab. "Tak ingat."

Perempuan di hadapanmu mendecak, lalu berdiri. Tubuhnya mungil kalau dibandingkan dengan milikmu; hanya sebatas bahu, namun dia berhasil menarikmu dan mendudukanmu di bangku. Perempuan itu berjalan memutar, lalu, "Jangan bergerak. Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukan ini."

"Felicia—"

Dia bersikeras dengan menahan kepalamu.

"Kau punya krim cukur, tidak? Atau perlu kupinjamkan pada salah satu tentaraku?"

Bibirmu terbuka ingin bicara, lalu tertutup lagi—hal yang berhubungan dengan _toiletries_ di tasmu hanya sabun dan _shampoo_ , digunakan sesering mungkin jika kau memiliki cukup waktu. Oh, kau mulai berpikir lebih jauh sekarang. Kapan terakhir kali melihat cermin? Sebulan yang lalu, ya, ketika masih di Berlin?

Perempuan itu mengelus rambutmu sekali, mengerti pertanyaannya jadi retoris. "Baiklah, kupinjam saja, tapi nanti. Mari selesaikan urusan dengan rambutmu dulu."

Kau dapat menghirup aroma mesiu bercampur pasir dan lili yang samar-samar ketika tangannya mengumpulkan rambutmu ke belakang. Kau memberinya kesempatan untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik dengan tubuhmu sendiri—buruk rasanya sudah lama tidak merasa rapi. Lalu bunyi _snip snip snip_ yang renyah itu terdengar sementara helaian-helaian emasmu jatuh ke bahu dan lantai. Dia bersenandung lagu-lagu dari dari daerahnya. Kau mendengarkan sejenak, sebelum wanita itu tiba-tiba bisu.

Keheningan membuatmu canggung sementara kau tidak pandai memecah sunyi dalam rangkuman konversasi ringan, jadi kau mulai mengeluarkan beberapa pikiran mengenai strategi-strategi perang terbaru. Kau baru saja memulai tentang rencana pembuatan Kebun Iblis ketika perempuan di belakangmu tiba-tiba menghentikan _snip snip snip_ -nya dan membekap mulutmu.

Matamu melebar tentu saja. Terperenyak kaget karena dua hal: tidak begitu suka ketika kata-katamu dipotong dan bibirmu yang menyentuh telapak tangannya. Hanya bertahan tiga detik, tapi efeknya cukup lama di jantungmu.

Kau mencoba meraih kontrol diri, mulai bergumam untuk mengomelinya, namun perempuan itu mengeluarkan nada protes dari atas. Kau mendongak, bertemu dengan matanya yang terlihat lelah.

Tak pernah sebelumnya seperti itu. Kau tahu perempuan di belakangmu selalu tersenyum, selalu ceria, dan melakukan hal-hal konyol setiap punya kesempatan. Dia yang bahkan bisa menendang bokong kakak laki-lakinya sendiri lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kau hanya berharap perempuan itu tidak muak padamu.

"Bisakah kita tak membicarakan perang di sini?" Perempuan itu meraih guntingnya lagi, lalu menepuk ubun-ubunmu agar posisinya kembali seperti semula. Kau bersumpah dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang kauperbolehkan melakukan hal itu. _Satu-satunya_. "Aku sudah cukup muak mendengar strategi-strategi itu di setiap rapat. Kita harus menang, aku mengerti, tapi," ia mengambil jeda, mendesah, "untuk malam ini saja, ayo kita berhenti? _Per pavore_?"

"Oke," kau menyentujuinya. "Ayo kita bicarakan hal lain."

"Mm, baiklah, aku tahu." Butuh beberapa detik bagi perempuan itu untuk mencari topik baru. "Apa yang akan kau minta kalau detik ini ada bintang jatuh?"

Kau sudah hidup ratusan tahun untuk lebih dari sekedar paham bahwa permintaan akan bintang jatuh hanya mitos belaka, harapan lugu yang ditawarkan pada anak-anak polos, tapi perempuan ini memang punya imajinasi dan angan yang lebih tinggi daripada dirimu. Kau memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur permainannya.

Kau menemukan jawabannya dan kau ragu, namun memutuskan untuk menjawab meski panas kembali hadir di wajahmu. "Kau … untuk tidak menunjukan ekspresi seperti tadi lagi."

"Ekspresi apa?"

Kau berpikir mengenai matanya; kelelahan yang mengambang di sana. Kesedihan. Namun kau memilih untuk tidak menjawab, membiarkan aksara dari pertanyaannya tergantung di langit-langit tenda dan perempuan itu mengartikan sendiri. Kau membelotkan pertanyaannya dengan membalas, "Kalau kau?"

Perempuan itu sedang jinak untuk tidak mendesakmu, rupanya. Ia langsung menjawab, "Pulang," diikuti tawa kecut.

Satu kata itu cukup untuk membuatmu sadar kalau ia sedang merindukan Italia dan apa pun yang ada di dalamnya hari ini. Seharusnya kau berusaha untuk menenangkannya, tapi lidahmu kelu, tak bisa menjawab. Seandainya kau bisa memulangkannya— _seandainya bisa_ , pasti akan kau lakukan.

Kau tak berani bertanya ke mana ditugaskan begitu perkara El Alamein ini selesai.

Setelah beberapa potongan terakhir, perempuan itu menyapu rambut dari leher dan bahumu, lalu kembali berjalan memutar. Kau menemukan wajahnya lagi di hadapanmu, masih lelah, namun tidak sesuram sebelumnya. Cahaya kembali hadir di sana ketika ia menyunggingkan sebuah kurva.

Langkahnya maju dan kini kalian tak memiliki jarak. Perempuan itu menata rambutmu ke belakang, tertawa kecil ketika menyadari kau begitu kaku dengan tatapan yang tak lepas dari wajahnya, "Tak perlu tegang begitu, Ludwig, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit _homesick._ Lovino bisa membuatku rindu juga, ternyata."

Kau mendengus pelan, membiarkan pipimu ditangkup dan disandarkan ke perutnya. "Aku mengerti," ujarmu. "Kadang Gilbert juga."

" _Si_ , sungguh aneh manusia-manusia itu."

Ia melepaskanmu setelah beberapa menit yang terasa begitu tenang; seolah damai kembali hadir ke dunia dan lelahmu menguap entah kemana. Kau menatapnya. Rautnya sama seperti ketika ia menyelesaikan jahitan di kemejamu. "Tampan," pujinya. "Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan rambut seperti ini."

Senyum perempuan itu timbul pelan-pelan, lebih rileks kali ini—membuatmu harus, sekali lagi, memalingkan wajah salah tingkah. Jika saja ada salah satu anggota pletonmu yang melihat kejadian ini, kau setengah yakin bahwa kau akan kehilangan wibawamu di depan mereka.

Buku, anjing, dan semangkuk adonan kue; mereka lebih mudah dipahami dibanding wanita.

"Sekarang giliran membersihkan benda kasar yang muncul di dagumu, ya?" Wanita itu membereskan gunting yang tadi dipakainya, memasukan ke kotak jahit, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar tendamu. "Aku akan mengembalikan benda-benda ini ke tendaku lalu meminjam pisau dan krim cukur. Tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali, oke?"

"Ya. Memangnya kemana lagi aku akan pergi?"

"Kembali ke Jerman?" Ia berbalik, mengeluarkan _cengiran_ -nya seolah tatapan lelah dan kesedihan itu tak pernah menggenang di biner cokelatnya. "Atau mungkin Italia—kadang bosku lebih mempercayaimu dibanding aku atau kakakku, kautahu?"

Kau tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. "Ah, kurasa aku tak akan pulang ke Eropa dalam waktu dekat. Tidak sampai mereka menemukan pengganti Rommel."

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Bagus," balasnya. "Karena, Lud, kurasa aku telah menemukan obat _homesick_ ketika memelukmu tadi."

Kau tersentak. Anak rambut yang telah keluar dari kepangannya berkibar pelan ketika ia berputar.

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **A/N: 1.)** Bereksperimen lagi, baik dari karakter sampe ke sudut pandang. Ha. Ha. Ha. **2.)** Kenapa judulnya The Cure, karena baik Italy sama Germany saling menyembuhkan di sini. **3** **.)** Salah satu nyotalia favorit saya adalah punya Italy. Cantik bangeeet! Tapi saya ga mau menjadikan karakter Italy di sini jadi Italy yang "Veee, vee, Doitsu~ Aku ingin pulang~" macam itu, maka jadilah Italy ini. Di canon-nya dan dari Himaruya sendiri, Fem!Italy lebih badass dari versi aslinya, kok, lebih berani dan lebih kuat gitu, hahaha, jadi let's say saya pake karakter yang satu itu. Dan ummm, mungkin masih agak OOC sih, karena di sini ga keliatan badass-nya. **4.)** Tapi buat Ludwig-nya—uhuk—kalau ada yang mau protes, saya terima, kok. Maaf kalau emang OOC banget. 5 **.** **)** Bagian mereka ngomongin bintang jatuh... itu ada di canon-nya Himaruya, baik di manga dan anime, dimana si Italy minta bintangnya jatuh ke England biar doi pulang dan Germany... minta banyak banget. Tapi diubah di sini, tentu. **5.)** Muluk-muluk ga sih?

 **History Stuff:** Karena ini timeline-nya pas African Front War (di tengah El Alamein battle yang kedua), sekitar bulan Oktober 1942 pas Jenderal Rommel, pemimpin pasukan Axis, dipulangkan ke Jerman dan keadaan terdesak, jadi ya, saya bayangin Ludwig pasti sibuk banget untuk sekedar ngurus diri sendiri. Apalagi kita semua tau gimana bosnya dia saat itu. Ditambah keadaan yang mulai menyerang balik Axis. 10 September 1942 RAF menjatuhkan bom-bom di Düsseldorf. Mulai tanggal 18 September 1942, pasukan Jerman yang di Stalingrad pelan-pelan dipukul mundur. Terus dalam African Front War, Allied, terutama England, dibantu sama seluruh (yep, guys, seluruh) koloninya. Devil's Garden atau Kebun Iblis adalah strategi bertahan dengan membuat garis dari ranjau di sepanjang Mediterania sampe Qattara Depression.

Kritik dan saran sangat ditunggu, lho!


End file.
